


ShioSetsuPomu's Steamy Onsen Trip!

by AyanoAileen



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hotsprings trip, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love juice, Ryoukan/Inn, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoAileen/pseuds/AyanoAileen
Summary: The Nijigasaki girls received a collaboration proposal from an inn which just being built on the countryside. They offered the girls to promote the inn. But unfortunately, only Ayumu, Setsuna, and Shioriko who could go there. On the other side, both Setsuna and Shioriko had a crush on Ayumu. With the help of the girls who couldn't come along as their wingwomen, were Setsuna and Shioriko brave enough to confess their feelings to Ayumu?
Relationships: Emma Verde/Asaka Karin, Konoe Kanata/Ousaka Shizuku, Mifune Shioriko/Uehara Ayumu, Mifune Shioriko/Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Takasaki Yuu, Uehara Ayumu/Mifune Shioriko, Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna, Yuuki Setsuna/Uehara Ayumu
Kudos: 38





	ShioSetsuPomu's Steamy Onsen Trip!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRev28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/gifts), [Myonglette from twitter and pixiv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myonglette+from+twitter+and+pixiv).



> This is my first fanfiction in English, I hope it can reach to many readers out there! Tbh, I'm suck at describing atmosphere and places so please bear with me :') hahaha... But please don't hesitate to give me advice so I can write much better in the future, I hope you'll enjoy my first explicit ShioSetsuPomu's here~! *smirked*

Shioriko’s phone ringing. After the student council president put down the novel she read, she took that ringing device and answered the call.

“Good morning, Mifune’s speaking,” said Shioriko. “May I know who’s calling?”

_“Good morning, Mifune Shioriko-san.”_ the caller answered.

_“We’re sorry to interrupt you this early, especially on your school days like today.”_

“No, it’s okay. I’m still on my way to school, you may continue explaining your intention through this call.”

They sighed in relief. _“Oh, thank goodness! We are from Koizumi inn. Maybe you never heard of our name since we just started opening a week ago.”_

“Oh, a new traditional inn on the countryside, isn’t it? I’ve heard of you.”

_“Then we can continue our discussion much easier! Actually, we’d like to invite the Nijigasaki School Idol Club’s members to our inn.”_

Shioriko nodded. “Hmm, hmm… pardon me, but in what occasion you invited us there?”

_“We’d love to have you as our champaign girls to promote our inn, what do you say?”_

“First of all, I want to apologize because I can’t give an answer right away,”

_“It’s okay! You can discuss it first with your club members!”_

“Thank you very much, I’ll call you back once we decided our answer.”

_“Okay, we’ll wait for your response in three days. Have a good day, Mifune-san.”_

And the call ended.

 _Hmm… maybe I should tell Yuu-san first since my schedule’s today is quite packed? Not to mention, I’ll have a hard time to discuss with the girls on our lunchbreak…_ Shioriko muttered.

The girl with student council’s armband then started to type Koizumi inn’s proposal and send it to Takasaki Yuu.

* * *

After school, the girls held a meeting in their club room.

“Shio- _ti_ , attagirl~!” Ai hugged Shioriko from her back and patted her head.

Shioriko couldn’t help but felt quite embarrassed with the sudden skinship her _senpai_ did.

“Ah, but unfortunately Ai- _san_ won’t make it!” Ai groaned in her usual hyperbolic tone.

Shioriko looked surprised. “Eh?”

“Be—because Ai- _san_ will have a date with me on that day…” Rina explained nervously. “ _Rina-chan board: ‘Lovey-Dovey’_ ”

Kasumi became unpleased. “Hmm~ must be nice being a couple, eh?”

Shizuku patted the bread maker girl to calmed her down. “Now, now, stop being jealous like that~! You still have me and the other girls, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah… but you and the other girls are also going out, Shizuko you dummy…” replied Kasumi who was still sounded jelly.

Kasumi continued, “Shizuko’s with Kanata- _senpai_ , Emma- _senpai_ ’s with Karin- _senpai_ , Ai- _senpai_ ’s with Rinako, I knew your relationship status, y’know?!”

“Woah, as expected of our club’s president~!” Yuu and Karin flattered her.

“I—I don’t think you girls should complimented her though, ahahaha…” Emma chuckled awkwardly.

“But Yuu- _san_ , Ayumu- _san_ , Setsuna- _san_ , and me are still single, you know?” said Shioriko.

“That’s right, Kasumi- _chan_!” Ayumu agreed.

Setsuna held both of Kasumi’s hands. “No need to be shy, Kasumi- _san_! We’re still happy despite our status, right~?”

Yuu nodded. “Hmm, hmm~ being single is the best after all!”

Kasumi frowned and gave Yuu a cat-like punches. “ _Senpai_ , you dummy! You stupid thick-headed school idols’ simp!”

“E—eh? Did I say something wrong??” of course Yuu became confused.

“Dunno~” replied Ayumu, Setsuna, and Shioriko in sarcastic tone.

“Wha—what’s with you girls? Tell me, duh!” cried Yuu.

“Ahahahaha! That’s our club manager!” the remaining girls laughed out loud. “Being super dense must be a given, huh?”

“Oiiii!” now Yuu’s the one who looked upset.

“Let’s continue our meeting, shall we?” said Kanata. “Kanata- _chan_ wants to have a quick nap once it’s done, you know~?”

“Oh, right! We ended up teasing our club’s prez and manager, huh? Hahaha~” Ai’s still laughing at them.

“Humph!” the girls who were being mentioned still felt insulted.

“Now, now, stop teasing them, girls!” said Ayumu.

“Fufufu~ we’re terribly sorry, Yuu- _chan_ , Kasumi- _chan_. Let’s stop this nasty joke at once, okay girls?” Karin patted both Yuu and Kasumi gently.

They continued the meeting and after an hour of discussion, they decided to send Ayumu, Setsuna, and Shioriko as Nijigasaki School Idol Club’s representatives. Shioriko called back people in charge who sent her the proposal. Both of them decided to start the job on Saturday.

* * *

Night before the trip, Ai made a group chat with no Ayumu within it.

Ai: “Good evening, girls! Welcome to ‘No Pomu’ group chat!”

Kanata: “Hoe? Isn’t it already late to prepare a birthday surprise for Ayumu- _chan_?”

Rina: “We made this group chat not for discussing about that, Kanata- _san_ …”

Karin: “Then what for? If you’re trying to do ‘stickers wars’, I’ll leave right away, okay?”

Emma: “There, there, Karin- _chan_ …”

Shioriko: “I’m agreed with Karin- _san_. Let’s get straight to the point, shall we?”

Shizuku: “Ai- _san_ , please explain it!”

Ai: “Okay, okay! More importantly, where’s Setsu?”

Setsuna: “I’m here! Sorry, I’m kinda busy rewatching my favorite anime series!”

Shioriko: “’Busy rewatching’, huh…”

Setsuna: “I—I’m already done doing my homework and reviewing today’s lessons, it’s okay to have a break right?!”

Shioriko: “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You don’t need to be that upset, Setsuna- _san_.”

Setsuna: “I—it’s your fault for being in ‘strict student council’ mode in the first place!”

Ai: “Umm… girls, can I start now?”

Shioriko & Setsuna: “JUST EXPLAIN IT ALREADY!”

Ai: “*whimpered* Ai- _san_ being scolded by the ol’ student council presidents…”

Shizuku: “Ai- _san_ , stop being a drama queen please!”

Karin: “Shizuku- _chan_ , you’re the one to talk…”

Emma: “Ahahahaha…”

Setsuna: “Oh, where are Kasumi- _san_ and Yuu- _san_? Are they already offline?”

Ai: “Well, it’s already 11 PM… so maybe they’re already in the same world as Kana- _chan_ now?”

Setsuna: “Hmm, okay, okay~ please continue the explanation, Ai- _san_!”

Kanata: “How rude, Kanata- _chan_ ’s still wide awake, you know?!”

Ai: “Oh, is that so? I’m sorry, ahahaha~”

Shioriko: “Ai- _san_ …”

Ai: “Ah, okay, okay! It’s time to get serious, girls!”

Shizuku: “Good grief…”

Ai: “Ahem! The reason why I invited you girls to this group chat is to talk about Setsu and Shio- _ti_ ’s problems~”

Setsuna: “What problems? Both of us don’t feel troubled at all, right Shioriko- _san_?”

Shioriko: “That’s right.”

Ai: “Umm… let me get this clear, what I mean is your love interest towards Ayumu’s problem!”

All of them stayed silent for a moment. Of course, they felt awkward for real after Ai mentioned her main intention.

Setsuna & Shioriko: “WHAT?!”

Emma: “Fufufu, your reaction’s sure is interesting~”

Kanata: “Yeah, just like maidens in love, hehehe~”

Karin: “I mean, THEY already ARE, Kanata…”

Kanata: “Is that so~? But I never see them making a move to confess their feelings tho.”

Shizuku: “They’re too embarrassed to do it, you know?”

Setsuna: “O—of course we are, right Shioriko- _san_?!”

Shioriko: “What are you talking about? I don’t have that kind of feelings to Ayumu- _san_.”

Rina: “*staring intensely*”

Shioriko: “Okay, okay, I don’t hate her. Is that clear enough?”

Rina: “*keep staring intensely*”

Shioriko: “Ugh… stop it, Rina- _san_! You scared me off!”

Ai: “Okay, so Shio- _ti_ LOVES our one and only Ayumu. You hear that, girls?”

Karin: “Hear what? We communicate through chats, you know?”

Ai: “Okay, there! Stop being a party pooper, Karin- _san_!”

Shioriko: “But Karin- _san_ ’s true…”

Ai: “Not you too, Shio- _ti_! C’mon, can somebody just accept my joke gladly and laugh it off instead??”

Everyone except Ai, Yuu, Kasumi: “Hell no.”

Ai: “*cries* Ugh, you mean girls…”

Karin: “Yes, we are. We are rivals to each other as friends and also school idols, right?”

Setsuna: “Way to go, Karin- _san_ ~”

Shizuku: “Karin- _san_ , you really are cool and mature~!”

Karin: “Fufufu, praise me more, girls!”

Emma: “You started to sound like Kasumi- _chan_ , you realize it don’t you? Hahaha…”

Karin: “I—I’m not!”

Everyone except Karin, Yuu, and Kasumi sent LOL stickers.

Ai: “Back to our main topic, so what are you going to do, Setsu, Shio- _ti_?”

Shizuku: “Both of you realize that we refused to come along intentionally, right?”

Rina: “We did it to give you a chance.”

Emma: “So you girls can have a private time with Ayumu- _chan_ and confess your feelings.”

Karin: “Please forgive us for meddling too much, but this is for your sake, you know?”

Both Setsuna and Shioriko kept silent.

Karin: “Setsuna- _chan_? Prez?”

Setsuna: “To be honest, I don’t know whether to confess or not…”

Shioriko: “Same goes for me, I don’t want to bother Ayumu- _san_ with my selfish feelings for her.”

Shizuku: “DUH, YOU STUPID MAIDENS IN LOVE!”

Ai: “Uwaaa… Shizuku successfully turned into _Kaijuu-ku_ (Monster Shizuku)!”

Kanata: “Kyaaaa… please don’t eat your poor little Kanata- _chan_ , okay?”

Karin: “Oi, stop it both of you…”

Emma: “I’m agree with Shizuku- _chan_. I just don’t get it why both of you girls being this helpless when it comes to love-related problems…”

Suddenly, Kasumi's SNS changed into online and joined the conversation.

Kasumi: “That’s because they’re way too stupid to solve this problem, right?”

Ai: “Oho, hello there, Kasukasu! Were you sleeping well just then?”

Kasumi: “Stop calling me ‘Kasukasu’! And there’s no way I could sleep soundly with these endless notifications coming in!”

Shizuku: “You can just turn your phone off, you know?”

Kasumi: “When you spilled the tea excitedly here? There’s no freaking way, Shizuko!”

Karin: “Ah, so she just felt lonely.”

Kasumi: “I’m not!”

Shioriko: “So, what should we do then, the love expert school idol who always being ignored by her crush, Nakasu Kasumi- _san_?”

Kasumi: “Shiokko, you jerk!”

Setsuna: “There, there, stop fighting you two!”

Shizuku: “Hmm… what to do, huh?”

Ai: “To be honest, I’m started feeling bad for you two…”

Shioriko: “What do you mean?”

Karin: “Are we going too far? Please just say it if you girls are bothered by our nagging.”

Rina: “Hmm, hmm! _Rina-chan board: ‘Tell the truth’_!”

Both Setsuna and Shioriko sighed.

Setsuna: “Actually, the way you cared this much made me almost break into tears…”

Shioriko: “You girls are so caring. I really am appreciating it.”

Ai: “Setsu… Shio- _ti_ …”

And then both of them asked for love’s advice from their friends there. They finished discussing three hours later.

* * *

The sun rose and the birds started chirping. The long-awaited day came at last. The three of them woke up early and getting ready since they promised to meet up in front of the station at 7 o’clock.

_I’m going to do my best!_ they muttered once they step out of home.

The one who arrived first was Shioriko, the second one was Setsuna, and the last one was Ayumu.

“I’m sorry! Did I make you wait too long?” asked Ayumu who was still out of breath.

“It’s okay, you’re arrived two minutes earlier than our promised time, Ayumu- _san_.” answered Shioriko.

Setsuna offered her handkerchief to Ayumu. “Here, wipe your sweats with this!”

Ayumu tried to pick her own handkerchief in her pocket, but she couldn’t find it. “Ugh… I forgot mine. I’m sorry, but let me use yours, Setsuna- _chan_ …”

Setsuna grinned. “Don’t mention it, Ayumu- _san_! You can keep it if you want~!”

Suddenly, Shioriko pushed a can of cold Pocari to Ayumu’s cheek.

“Hiyaaa!” Ayumu squeaked in surprised.

“Don’t forget to stay hydrated, Ayumu- _san_ ,” said Shioriko with her gentle smile. “It would be bad if you suddenly collapse when we haven’t accomplished our job yet, fufufu~”

Their gentlemen-like action successfully made Ayumu’s face heated up. “You two are so sweet, it made me loss for words…”

Setsuna took Ayumu’s hand. “That’s what friends’ for, right?”

“Hmm, hmm~ come on, let’s get going!” said Shioriko excitedly.

Ayumu chuckled. “This is the first time I see Shioriko- _chan_ being this excited, how cute!”

“A—ah…” Shioriko getting flustered.

“Yes, how adorable~” Setsuna agreed.

“S—stop calling me cute!” Shioriko protested.

The 2nd years _senpai_ s just laughed out loud seeing Shioriko’s a(dork)able reaction.

* * *

It took an hour to reach the inn by train. What made them surprise was the location of it. The inn located in a less populated village and the three of them had to go by foot to reach it since both cars and motorcycles were forbidden to enter the forests. Yes, the inn located in forests.

Since Ayumu was the most unathletic of the trio, Setsuna and Shioriko took turns to carry Ayumu’s belongings so she could continue hiking without getting out of breath easily.

“I feel bad for being this weak…” said Ayumu who felt guilty for letting Setsuna and Shioriko kept helping her.

“Oh, Ayumu- _san_ … please stop saying that to yourself!” replied Setsuna.

“We’re helping you because we want you to stay refreshed, Ayumu- _san_ ,” Shioriko explained. “You’re the one who’s going to be the champaign girl after all.”

“M—me?! Why?”

Setsuna smiled. “Because the image of this inn suits you well.”

“We’re sorry for not telling you sooner,” Shioriko bowed. “Yuu- _san_ just told me through personal chat this morning.”

“Ah, is that so? _Yosh_ , I will do my best for our club’s sake!” said Ayumu without protesting.

“That’s the spirit!” Setsuna and Shioriko responded happily.

* * *

After 30 minutes of long hiking, the trio arrived at the inn.

“Welcome to our inn, Nijigasaki girls!” the manager welcomed them with a warm smile.

“We’re terribly sorry for not picking you up, because you know…” he glanced to the corridor with no guests passing by.

“Don’t tell me we’re the only one who will stay the night here…?” Ayumu started to tremble in fear.

Shioriko sighed. “If you’re trying anything funny, the Mifune household is the one who will sue you, got it?”

“Rest assured, we’re not planning anything nasty, girls!” said the manager.

Setsuna’s eyes sparkled. “Ehhh? So, this place is haunted? Interesting! We can see the _zashiki warashi_ clearly that way, right??”

“Shut up, stupid Setsuna- _chan_!” yelled Ayumu who started hugging Shioriko’s arm tightly out of blue.

_Ayumu-san’s boobs are pressing against me…!_ Shioriko getting weirdly excited over that soft sensation she felt.

“Ahem! Ayumu- _san_ ’s right,” said Shioriko. “Stop being impolite, Setsuna- _san_!”

“So—sorry…” Setsuna regretted her rambling.

The manager burst into laughter. “Ahahaha… you’re not the only guest who said those kind of things, Yuki- _sama_!”

“But once again, our inn doesn’t have ‘guests’ from another world,” he explained. “Please don’t worry about that, Uehara- _sama_ ~!”

Ayumu sighed in relief. “Thank goodness…”

Setsuna hugged Ayumu and patted her back. “There’s nothing to be worried about, Ayumu- _san_! Both of us, the ex and the current student council presidents are here to protect you~!”

“Oh, Dear…” hearing that made Shioriko felt embarrassed.

“Okay, let me show you where your room is so you can put your belongings there.” said the manager.

* * *

After putting their belongings, the manager continued escorting them around the inn. Once they were done with it, they had lunch and taking short showers. After having a short break, they were getting ready to take some photos for the job. It took them half a day until they got the best ones to upload to their club’s SNS account and the manager approved them.

“Good work, everyone…” said Ayumu. “Wake me up when you’re ready to soak into the _onsen_ , okay?”

“Leave it to us, Ayumu- _san_!” replied Setsuna.

“Sleep tight, Ayumu- _san_.” said Shioriko.

It only took a few seconds until both of the dark-haired girls heard their crush started snoring.

Shioriko giggled. “She reminds me of Kanata- _san_ , fufufu~”

“Hahaha, I know right?” said Setsuna.

“Hey, do you mind if we talk a bit outside?” asked Shioriko.

Setsuna shaked her head. “Not at all, come on!”

Both of them left the snoring orange haired girl alone.

* * *

Setsuna and Shioriko decided to rent massaging sofas. They continued their conversation right after the sofas started massaging them.

“Ah, I came back to life~” said Setsuna.

Shioriko giggled. “Fufufu~ you sounded exactly like my grandma, Setsuna- _san_.”

“After all of those tiring trips and promoting stuffs of course anyone will turn 40 years older, you know~?”

“What’s with that? Hahaha~!”

Setsuna's expression turned softer. “Thank goodness, I can see your smile again…”

“Oh my, was I sulking too much?”

Setsuna shaked her head. “Nope, more like… you always kept that tense expression since we got on the train.”

“I—I’m sorry, I never meant to do that intentionally…”

Setsuna put her left arm on Shioriko’s shoulders and started embracing her. “There, there… good work for today, Shioriko- _san_ ~”

Shioriko’s blushing. “T—thank you, Setsuna- _san_ …”

“Hmm… so, what do you want to talk about?”

Shioriko jittered. “Umm… are you going to ask her out—to be your girlfriend?”

“Of course, I am!” answered Setsuna enthusiastically just like one of her favorite shoujo manga character did. “This is my one and only chance after all!”

“Ah, glad to hear that then…”

“How about you, Shioriko- _san_?”

“Me?”

“Aren’t you going to do the same? Come on, we can take turns again~”

Shioriko sighed. “No, I won’t do it.”

“E—eh?? You’ve fallen for her for a really long time, right? It would be a waste if she never knows how you feel about her!”

Shioriko bit her lip. “It’s none of your business, Setsuna- _san_ …”

“IT IS!!”

Shioriko gasped.

“Of course, it is also my business! Or maybe you already forgotten our friends’ support last night?!”

“Bu—but…”

“Shioriko- _san_!”

Shioriko stood up. “There’s no way I can confess my feelings right after I stole her first kiss through the CPR I gave her at the pool two weeks ago, you know?!”

Setsuna pulled Shioriko’s collars and bumped Shioriko’s head with her forehead.

“O—oww! What do you think you’re doing, Setsuna- _san_?!”

“Brought you back to your senses, you idiot!”

“Why…?”

“Because we’re rivals who head over heels for Ayumu- _san_! Besides that, we’re still friends, aren’t we?!”

Shioriko sighed. “Okay, okay… I’ll do it.”

“Are you really mean it?”

“Of course, so please… no more violence!”

Then Setsuna let go of her _kouhai_ ’s collars.

“Ahem! So, when will we do it?” asked Shioriko.

Setsuna’s eyes sparkled. “When we soak into the _onsen_ , what do you say?”

“Ayumu- _san_ will pass out of shock and dehydration, you know?”

“Then let’s prepare a lot of mineral water and isotonic drinks!”

Shioriko sighed again. “You really are an idiot…”

“Well, yes I am~ because falling in love can turn you into the dumbest human on earth, you know?”

“Sorry not sorry, but I don’t want to trade my senses with idiocy just to fall in love like you did!”

“Ahahahaha, that’s what makes you our Shioriko- _san_!”

Shioriko burst into laughter. “Hahaha, I won’t deny that one though!”

Setsuna started running through the corridors. “Come on, let’s wake our sleeping beauty up~!”

“No running in the hallway!” yelled Shioriko.

* * *

Setsuna poked Ayumu’s cheek. “Ayumu- _san_ , wake up~ it’s time to have a relaxing dip in the _onsen_!”

“Nggghn… good morning…” Ayumu woke up and stretched her arms slowly.

“There’s no need to rush,” said Shioriko. “We’re the only guests here after all.”

“Hmm, hmm~” Ayumu nodded in agreement.

“We’re ready when you’re ready~!” said Setsuna.

Once Ayumu was fully awake, the three of them started walking to the _onsen_.

* * *

Ayumu’s eyes sparkled. “Uwaaaah… starry night skies!”

“We’ll take a bath right under this amazing scenery, huh? Sweet!” said Setsuna excitedly.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, girls,” Shioriko warned them. “Please walk carefully if you don’t want to get hurt, the floor is so slippery here.”

“Okaaay~!” replied Ayumu and Setsuna in child-like tone.

They took off all the fabrics on their body. They started by washing their body under the showers. Once they made sure they were clean enough, they started soaking in the hot springs pool.

“Ah… it feels nice~” said Ayumu.

“It sure is~” replied Setsuna.

“You girls right, I feel reenergized once I soaked my body’s here…” Shioriko agreed.

“It’s such a shame we can’t enjoy it with Yuu- _chan_ and the girls, huh?” Ayumu sounded a bit sad.

Setsuna chuckled awkwardly. “Ahahaha... We couldn't enjoy it to the fullest as a result, right?”

They stayed silent for a minute.

“Umm… Ayumu- _san_ , actually we have something important to tell you,” said Shioriko.

“Hmm? What is it?”

Shioriko and Setsuna glanced to each other and nodded as an agreement.

Both of them confessed, “We love you, Ayumu- _san_!”

“Not as friends, but more than that!” Shioriko explained.

“I want you to choose which one of us who you’ll accept as your girlfriend!” said Setsuna.

Ayumu’s face successfully turned as red as a tomato. “E—EEEEH??”

Shioriko grabbed isotonic drinks which they already prepared before.

“Please don’t pass out just yet!” said Setsuna while embracing Ayumu so she wouldn’t drown.

“Se—Setsuna- _chan_ , where do you think you’re touching me?!” yelped Ayumu.

Setsuna just realized she grabbed both of Ayumu’s breasts instead of hugging her normally.

“I—I’m so sorry!” Setsuna quickly took her arms out of the water.

“Se—sexual harassment, how indecent of you, Setsuna- _san_ …” Shioriko commented.

“I didn’t do it intentionally, trust me!” yelled Setsuna panicking.

They decided to continue the love confession thingy in their room before they started getting dehydrated.

* * *

“Geez... you really surprised me there!” said Ayumu with one hand stroking her chest.

“We—we’re sorry about that…” both of the dark-haired girls bowed.

Ayumu sighed. “Is it some kind of pranks?”

Shioriko snapped. “Of course not!”

“We’re really mean it!” Setsuna explained.

“But why it must be me? With your looks and status, you can ask out a much better girl than me, can't you?”

Shioriko put her hands on Ayumu’s lap. “And that ‘much better girl’ is you, Ayumu- _san_ …”

“We know, this sudden confession must be surprising you,” said Setsuna. “But this is what we feel about you all this time!”

Suddenly, tears fell from Ayumu’s eyes. “I—I don’t know…”

Shioriko looked concerned. “Ayumu- _san_?”

“If I say, ‘I can’t choose one since I hold the same feelings to both of you’,” replied Ayumu. “What will you say?”

Setsuna hugged Ayumu from the back. “Are you really okay with that?”

“I—I know it may sounds irresponsible and selfish of me,” whimpered Ayumu. “But I want to be yours, both of you…”

Shioriko wiped Ayumu’s tears with her sleeve. “I understand, Ayumu- _san_.”

“Hmm, hmm! I don’t mind if it’s okay with you two!” said Setsuna.

“Th—thank you for loving me and be my girlfriends, Setsuna- _chan_ , Shioriko- _chan_ …”

Then Setsuna and Shioriko let her go and started to sit side by side.

* * *

“So, what kind of things lovers like us usually do?” asked Shioriko cluelessly.

Setsuna’s face turned reddish after hearing her _kouhai_ 's innocent question.

“Ju—just like what I did to Ayumu- _san_ ’s breasts in the _onsen_ …” explained Setsuna nervously.

Shioriko still looked confused. “Hmm… just it?”

“Yo—you can do any kinds of skinships you’d like to try, you know?” said Ayumu. “Like kissing, hugging, a—and having sex…”

“To—to be honest, I want both of you to touch me just like what Setsuna- _chan_ did…”

_Ah, so she’s already horny right after we confessed?_ muttered Setsuna and Shioriko.

Setsuna sat right in front of Ayumu and lifted up her chin. “Then we won’t hold back, Ayumu- _san_ ~”

Shioriko sat behind Ayumu and striped down her inn’s kimono. “I don’t know if I can satisfy you, but I’ll try my best!”

Since Ayumu didn’t wear any undergarments, she was naked right away when Shioriko took off her kimono.

“Umm… this is embarrassing…” whimpered Ayumu with her arms covering both of her breasts.

Setsuna smirked. “We can’t satisfy you if you cover them, you know~?”

“The—there’s nothing to be embarrassed of! Your breasts are pretty, Ayumu- _san_!” Shioriko complimented her jitterly.

Ayumu moaned. “Nggghn… your exhales are so ticklish, Shioriko- _chan_!”

Setsuna successfully getting turned on after hearing that moan. Thus, she let go of Ayumu’s arms.

“Se—Setsuna- _chan_?!”

“I—I’m sorry, Ayumu- _san_ …” Setsuna muttered and then started groping and licking Ayumu’s breasts.

Setsuna played with her nipples, licked them, sucked on them until they were getting harden.

Ayumu once again moaned out loud and felt her body heating up. Not to mention, her lower parts started to feel funny down there just from Setsuna's service.

Shioriko didn’t want to lose and started kissing and biting Ayumu’s neck. She also sucked it hard and left a few hickies there.

“Shi—Shioriko- _chan_ too?!”

“Of course, I am one of your girlfriends after all…” said Shioriko.

And then Shioriko pulled Ayumu’s head slowly to make the naked girl turned back to her. Shioriko gave Ayumu a deep kiss which ended by an erotic French kiss.

“Hah… hah… Shioriko- _chan_ …” Ayumu panted. She was getting overwhelmed with everything those dark-haired girls did to her body.

“Hmm? Are you already this wet, Ayumu- _san_? Since when?” Setsuna asked while touching Ayumu’s vagina.

“Hyaaa!” Ayumu yelped. “S—stop touching it like that! It’s embarrassing!”

Shioriko who knew what to do started holding Ayumu much tightlier than before, while Setsuna spreading both of Ayumu’s legs to took a better look on Ayumu’s pussy.

Ayumu started crying out of embarrassment. "Do—don't stare it like that..."

Hearing that made Shioriko teased Ayumu more by licking her earlobes.

"A—ahhhhn! Stop it, Shioriko- _chan_!" Ayumu pleaded.

Setsuna inserted her index finger to that wet lobe. “Ah, you really are adorable, Ayumu- _san_ ~”

“Se—Setsuna- _chan_ …!”

And then Setsuna began giving service to Ayumu's intimate part. She entrusted her finger deeper until it reached Ayumu's G-spot.

"S—stop it! I beg you... I'm gonna cum...!" screamed Ayumu.

Shioriko whispered right to her left ear. "Then just let it out, Ayumu- _san_... I'd love to see it~

“You still remember what Setsuna- _san_ said before, right?”

“Nggh?!”

“We won’t hold back until we satisfy you, Ayumu- _san_ ~” said both of them.

Setsuna continued her fingering more intense than before, while Shioriko was teasing Ayumu with her kisses and bites. They did it without breaks and made Ayumu finally reached her climax.

"A—ah... I couldn't hold it in anymore...!" Ayumu's squirting. "Ahhhhh!!"

When there was nothing leaking from her pussy anymore, Ayumu slumped down on Shioriko's chest. She panted endlessly out of tiredness.

Setsuna smirked. "Do you mind to have a round two?"

Shioriko's eyes sparkled. "Please do! I want to see more of Ayumu- _san'_ s adorable sides!"

"Ugh... Give me a break you two!"

* * *

Two hours later, they were done with their threesome stuffs. They lied on futons, all naked.

Ayumu whimpered. “I can’t believe I got to see those wild side of yours…”

“Ahahaha~ we’re sorry about that, okay?” replied Setsuna.

“But your body didn’t say no to it, right?” Shioriko teased Ayumu.

“ _Mo_ — _mouuu_!” Ayumu’s sulking and hid under her sheets.

And then the trio started their pillow talk until they fell into sleep one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> Aileen.exe has stopped working due to embarrassment and fatigue :;(∩´﹏`∩);:


End file.
